Marauder Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Pain = Marauder can hit a target from a distance with a sudden bout of agonizing pain. -Climb Proficiency = Marauder is naturally talented at feats of climbing or scaling over obstacles. 2ND DEGREE -Sense Fear = Marauder can sense when someone is afraid and gain a faint idea of what it is they are afraid of. -Tracking Proficiency = Marauder is naturally talented at tracking skills. 3RD DEGREE -Fear = Marauder can cause someone to experience a psychic attack, seeing a momentary hallucination of something they truly fear. -Dark Mask = Marauder can cloak their face in a black mask or nebulous shadow. Many times the Marauder's eyes will glow with a dull light, adding to the intimidation factor. 4TH DEGREE -Fearless = Marauder has great skill over the powers of Fear itself and can cancel out the feeling of fear within his own person. -Nomad = Marauder can expend additional Kenosis to empower their bodies to cross vast distances with minimal physical cost. Their bodies are supernaturally empowered to go longer with little to no need for additional food and water. 5TH DEGREE -Anxiety Disorder = Marauder can curse someone to suffer a crippling level of anxiety and fear. For the duration of the curse, the character will feel intense fear and anxiety about even the slightest changes in their environment. 6TH DEGREE -Nightmare Vision = The Marauder can affect his immediate surroundings, causing physical reality to become blurry filled with dark shadows and creeping things that are always seen just out of sight. Those fighting the Marauder will find it hard to see or get a sense of balance or location. -Dagger Bandit = Marauder can expend Kenosis to cause small, razor-sharp daggers to suddenly appear in their hand. 7TH DEGREE -Howl = Marauder can let loose with a howl, roar or scream that pierces the heart of any who hear it and induces a strong wave of fear. -Strength = Marauder gains moderately increased physical strength and toughness. 8TH DEGREE -Sleep Well = Marauder can curse a target to suffer horrid nightmares every night for up to a week. Prolonged use of this power will have an effect on the target's constitution and mental health. -Rattled = Marauder can release a faint, dark mist that blankets an area. Other people who enter the area will suddenly find themselves on edge and nervous without any clear explanation why. 9TH DEGREE -Horrid Form = Marauder can cloak themselves in an illusion that takes the form of someone's worst fears. This power only works on one individual at a time and it assumes the form of someone's worst fear whether the marauder themselves knows what it is or not. -Parasitic Fear = Marauder gains Kenosis by absorbing the fear of those around them. 10TH DEGREE -Summon the Boogeyman = Marauder can summon a Boogeyman, a type of dark trickster spirit which takes the form of a target's fears and attacks them relentlessly. -Heated Blades = Marauder can cause melee weapons they are holding to become heated on their edge, inflicting additional burn damage. 11TH DEGREE -Phobia = Marauder can curse a target with a new, temporary phobia of their choosing. They could cause a person stranded on an island to become insanely fearful of any water, or someone underground to become terrified of light. The phobia itself can be completely irrational, but the fear itself will still be real. -Lessen the Fear = Marauder can bless someone with this power, causing any fear they are feeling to loosen its grip. 12TH DEGREE -Imprison the Mind = If a person is already unconscious, a Marauder can curse them to become lost in dark and nightmarish dreams. This will leave them asleep and helpless for days at a time, not to mention the toll it could take on them psychologically. -Surprise Attack = Marauder can make a huge leap through the air, striking quickly and suddenly upon a target. 13TH DEGREE -Cannibalism = One of the most taboo acts in the annals of history, the act of Cannibalism for the Marauders is probably the ultimate act of putting oneself first before their fellow man. This power allows a Marauder to gain some of the powers and Kenosis from those they eat, but it also puts them squarely in the cross hairs of any other Adepts who find out about it! Even among the Heretical Orders this type of behavior will not be tolerated. 14TH DEGREE -Summon Slenderman = This power allows a Marauder to summon the feared Slenderman. If the Slenderman answers the call there's not guarantee he will act favorably towards the Marauder, but he usually will. -Challenge Faith = One of the more disturbing powers of the Marauders, this ability allows them to hit an Adept with a psychic attack that challenges their faith by questioning God's grace. If the Adept can't withstand it, they might lose some of their Kenosis. 15TH DEGREE -Unravel the Mind = This power is a full-blown psychic attack on a target's mind, forcing them to relive all the worst fears and experiences in their life in a single moment, often leaving them on the ground in a temporary catatonic state. It causes so much stress and pain that most who have experienced it have walked away permanently changed for it. 16TH DEGREE -Freddy Kruger = Marauder can appear in a person's dreams and change their form or attack the person. They cannot physically damage someone, but they can cause them emotional pain as well as glean secrets from their mind by observing other people's dreams. The Marauder must also be asleep and be close enough for this power to work. 20TH DEGREE -Control Through Fear = The Marauder can make a psychic attack on a target that convinces them that the Marauder is the only person who can save them from what they fear. This is a form of brainwashing, it makes the target loyal to the Marauder even before friends and family. Targets with strong willpower or self-identity may not be susceptible to this power.